


Undertale prompts 2020: Day 5: CORE

by Zeliez



Series: Undertale prompts 2020 for 30 days: Tales of a Universe [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: CORE, Day 5, Non-Verbal Frisk (Undertale), Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Underprompts 2020, Undertale Pacifist Route, undertale prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeliez/pseuds/Zeliez
Summary: "I cannot fight. I cannot think. But, with patience, I will make my way through. "Frisk is waiting for the bridge to open and have some thoughts about their journey.
Relationships: Frisk (Undertale) & Everyone
Series: Undertale prompts 2020 for 30 days: Tales of a Universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905205
Kudos: 2





	Undertale prompts 2020: Day 5: CORE

**Author's Note:**

> I rarely write Frisk non-binary, because it's really difficult to translate it. In French, there's not an official pronoun for the non-binary persons. So it's complicated if I want to write about them.
> 
> Not a lot of people know, but if you wait some minutes, in the CORE, without moving, the bridge opens by itself. No puzzles or monsters to kill, you just have to wait. But I don't recommend it, because when I did this, I didn't have enough gold to buy heal items and Asgore was really hard in the end. T_T

_**"I cannot fight. I cannot think. But, with patience, I will make my way through. "** _

Frisk sits not far from the barrier that blocks them. Leaning against a wall, they wait patiently and wisely for time to pass, for the barrier to disappear.  
It is a break during their whole adventure.  
They head towards the palace, in search of the surface of which they have been deprived for this day.

... Is it worth it?  
They remember the words of Sans, Toriel who always wanted to protect them, Papyrus who is always there to answer their incessant calls.  
They press the phone to make a call.  
No answer.  
It's normal. Undyne and Papyrus had warned them, they can't call them in the CORE, the Underground's main source of energy, based on temperature, if Frisk remembers well.  
Return to the surface...  
Maybe they can try to bring these friends, that they made in the Underground, with them.  
They also deserve to see the stars after all.  
But Frisk doesn't want to sacrifice themselves, they are young, they can't die now.  
Frisk wonders if there is a solution to make everyone happy.

Will...  
Will this power be necessary?  
RESET.  
SAVE.  
LOAD.  
Will they be necessary to achieve this happy ending?  
Frisk is curious, they have always been curious, they don't yet know the limits, nor the rules of society, of the world around them.  
But it is certain that these people who are imprisoned underground do nothing wrong, at least not enough to have to stay under a mountain for centuries.  
Frisk stares at the laser that always blocks their way.  
Yes.

Just as they patiently wait for this CORE laser to disappear to let them pass.  
The monsters will wait for the barrier to disappear.  
But they don't have to worry.  
Frisk is there, and that's now their motivation.  
They will find a solution to the problem of the barrier.  
And they will liberate this enthusiastic, sympathetic, and hopeful species.

**BING**

The barrier has disappeared.  
Frisk gets up and goes on their way.  
Now that they think about it, it would be better that he helps the monsters...  
Maybe they should go to see Alphys after all that or Undyne.  
They can't stay like that, hesitating to go to the other one to confess their feelings.

Yes, Frisk will help the monsters.  
As much as they can.  
And they'll cross all the barriers, all the obstacles, just like they crossed that laser barrier.


End file.
